


Sala de castigos

by TobiasChase



Series: Una vida juntos [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murder...maybe ?, acoso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Will nunca considero interesante a Hannibal Lecter hasta que ambos quedaron solos en aquella sala de castigos.





	1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que Will conoció a Hannibal Lecter hacia un año le pareció un dolor de culo. Para ese entonces ambos tenían 15 años y eran completamente opuestos. Él siempre fue el bicho raro de la escuela con una personalidad introvertida bastante marcada, en cambio Hannibal era el chico extranjero que captaba la atención de todo aquel que lo rodeara con su personalidad tranquila y educada. Nunca intento acercarse a él, no le parecía interesante en lo absoluto aunque al joven Lecter no era igual.

Todo aquello pareció funcionar hasta ese día cuando ambos quedaron en aquella sala de castigos después de las clases. Por supuesto que estaba consciente de su propio castigo, y en efecto no le preocupaba demasiado, le gustaba estar más ahí que en casa viendo como su padre se tumbaba en el sofá terminando varias botellas de alcohol barato. Lo que no lograba concebir, sin embargo, era porque estaba aquel chico que lo tenían como estudiante modelo. Ahora estaba a su lado con un morado en el ojo derecho.

—Hola, Will— frunció el ceño al ver como el rubio se acercó más a él sonriendo de forma cordial, además ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?

— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunto sin molestarse a responder a su cortesía.

—Nada, solo quería hablar con alguien en esta hora—se encogió de hombros — ¿Por qué estás aquí? — pregunto, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación. No tenía nada que perder, medito Will.

—Tuve una pelea con unos chicos, parece que no fui el único —señalo su ojo y este solo asintió— ¿Puedo saber porque?

El rostro de Hannibal elimino todo rastro de emoción y negó en silencio. Will pensó preguntar, indagar más allá de aquella inexpresión. No parecía en lo absoluto al Hannibal que veía a casi diario, el chico popular y querido por todos. Había algo que le inquietaba y eso no era algo que le gustaba en lo absoluto. Como odiaba su empatía en esos momentos.

— ¿Por qué siempre estás solo?— pregunto Hannibal, cambiando de tema a su conveniencia.

— ¿Eso importa?— respondió con otra pregunta— digo tú tienes muchos amigos ¿Por qué hablar con el ermitaño de la escuela?

—Ellos no son mis amigos, solo hablan conmigo, pero no los considero como algo íntimo — negó mostrando un poco de sorpresa.

—Siento lástima por ellos, te consideran casi un ídolo.

—Entonces no me hubieran golpeado— sus palabras salieron de forma inconsciente ¿Qué había dicho? Se había acostumbrado a quedarse a callado cuando le agredían que ahora esto le parecía tan ridículo.

— ¿Qué? Espera ¿te golpearon?— pregunto sin entender nada, realmente no encajaban esas palabras en lo que veía. Lo querían demasiado, era el chico que todos deseaban tener a su lado ¿Por qué le agredieran?

—Ellos quedaron peor, por eso estoy aquí y no en la enfermería ¿no lo crees, Will?— esa pregunta quedo en el aire. No hubo respuesta, y tampoco hablaron por el resto de la hora que estuvieron ahí.

Will trato de ignorarlo, pero cuando salieron no pudo evitar seguirle el paso sintiéndose como un maldito acosador. Aquel chico que por un momento le parecía el estereotipo del chico popular desapareció. Le intrigaba demasiado, no obstante sentía la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, tuviera la oportunidad de conocer quien realmente era.

FIN


	2. Capitulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor: Bueno, después de pensarlo un rato, decidí que sería mejor continuar la historia como un long fic y no cortos como estaba previsto antes. Sin nada más que decir disfruten del capítulo.

Hannibal estaba totalmente consciente de que Will le estaba siguiendo los pasos apenas había salido del colegio; para muchos aquel gesto se podía considerar demasiado escalofriante y si se era lo suficientemente valiente se encararía con aquel peculiar acosador, exigiéndole una explicación, incluso mandándole al carajo si era grosero. Él no estaba en la mayoría lo que decidió seguir su camino sin poner ninguna objeción hacia Will ¿Por qué no hacía nada al respecto? Realmente su respuesta era demasiado sencilla: curiosidad.

A diferencia de Will, él tenía cierta intriga hacia él hacía tiempo; sin duda cada vez que llegaba a la monótona escuela la presencia del joven de cabellos castaños y claros ojos azules la mantenía en cierta forma menos aburrido de lo que debería ser. Ese chico era demasiado diferente al resto de sus compañeros – lo cual explicaba el motivo de porque siempre estaba solo – que por lo general eran estúpidos y superficiales que se juntaban a él por ser el chico nuevo y rico. En parte sentía cierta envidia por ser ignorado, él también quería serlo y estar solo, tal vez incluso podría acercarse a él y hablar. Bueno, no todo estaba mal, al menos estuvieron juntos una hora a pesar de que la conversación fue de todo menos alentadora. No era algo que quisiera mantener en su memoria, quería despejar su mente aunque sea un rato.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a su acechador, camino a su "humilde hogar"; realmente aquello era totalmente innecesario, su tío contada con un automóvil con chofer incluido que podía llevarlo y recogerlo sin problema alguna; a pesar de eso, declino la oferta de forma cortes y Robertas no quiso insistir conociendo muy bien el carácter su sobrino. No era porque quería mostrar una faceta de falsa modestia, de hecho no tenía una excusa y tampoco le veía necesidad tener una. Además caminar le parecía algo demasiado calmado, el clima de Nueva Orleans era fresco y no se comparaba en lo absoluto al frio de su natal Lituania, tal vez lo único que necesitaba en su vida era un cambio radical.

Solo nadie de su pequeña familia debía de enterarse de su "pequeño problema" en la escuela en la cual estuvo involucrado, reflexiono como un método para conservar aquella fachada de paz que tenía. Después de todo, aquella información era incómoda para cualquiera, era natural que actuara de esa forma.

Cuando al fin llego aquella pequeña mansión que poseía su familia y abrió el portón que le daría el acceso, no pudo evitar mirar por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que su reciente acosador estaba todavía. En efecto, Will estaba ahí, al otro lado de la calle, escondido de forma apropiada detrás de unos arbustos, si no hubiera sabido que le estaba siguiendo, posiblemente no se hubiera dado cuenta. Su auto control hizo que reprimiera sus deseos de sonreír, eso le hubiera demostrado que le había pillado y no quería desilusionarlo con eso, se limitó en entrar de una vez a su casa. Ya lo vería mañana de todas maneras y de solo pensarlo sintió una leve punzada de emoción.

A pesar de que su familia Lecter podía mostrar cierto nivel de ostentación económica, la realidad era más bien otra. La mansión, aunque grande y con un aspecto colonial ya mostraba cierto deterioro por el descuido al no contar con el personal adecuado que pueda salvarlo. Era lo mejor que podían tener y realmente no tenía una queja sobre eso. Cuando paso por la sala se encontró con su tío y su esposa Murasaki esperándolo y con solo ver sus facciones se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

—Hannibal, necesito hablar contigo— Robertas es el primero que hablar — me llamaron de la escuela sobre la pelea que tuviste con unos chicos.

—Si— bueno, eso no le sorprendía, sin embargo, no lo consideraba correcto ¿es que no confiaba en que no diría nada? En realidad no lo haría, pero eso no cambiaba su idea— yo no lo ocasione— no mentía, realmente no había provocado nada.

—Lo sé, Chiyoh nos contó lo que sucedió cuando vimos que llego sola. No te preocupes por eso, voy a ir mañana a que te retiren el castigo, no es justo.

—Son dos semanas de detención, puedo manejarlo — negó, lo que menos quería era una intervención — quiero asumir mi culpa, tío, no fue buena decisión responder a su agresión.

—Te defendías.

—Ellos no lo ven así y creo que lo mejor es mantener las cosas tal y como están, por favor— pidió y al ver que no tenía una respuesta decidió continuar— ¿podría ir a mi habitación? Tengo demasiados deberes que hacer.

—Primero— intervino Murasaki yendo con él y sin poder retroceder toco su rostro— déjame ver tus heridas ¿te sientes bien?— pregunto. No se veían muy profundas, pero tampoco era para fiarse de todo.

—Sí, estoy bien— se separó de ella— no se preocupen— paso de largo para ir a su habitación, escuchando murmullos de sus tíos, lo más seguro hablando de él y aunque quería saber de lo que hablaban, ahora no era un buen momento para hacerlo y siguió su camino.

Cuando estuvo cerca de su habitación se encontró con Chiyoh, la protegida de su tía Murasaki. Ambos se habían vuelto relativamente unidos al punto de considerarse familia a pesar de los nulos lazos de sangre que había entre ellos. Quiso pasar de ella, la quería, pero no quería hablar con nadie en esos momentos. Por supuesto, sus planes no fueron así, la chica se puso enfrente de él.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto la japonesa y él asintió con la cabeza— Lamento haberle contado todo al señor Robertas, lo que paso fue injusto y pensé que podía ayudarte ¿va hacer algo?

—No, le pedí que no hiciera nada — contesto— agradezco tu preocupación, lo valoro, pero no quiero que se metan en mis problemas.

— ¿Por qué?— no pudo evitar preguntar, confundida — es darle la razón a esos tipos y no te lo mereces.

—Es mi decisión, quisiera que lo respetaras— corto la conversación y Chiyoh lo sabía. Sin decir nada se puso a su lado y el siguió su camino para por fin llegar a su habitación.

La excusa de tener muchos deberes en realidad no era una mentira, por lo que, cuando se encerró se puso a trabajar en ellas con cierta facilidad y disfrutando en cierta parte de aquella actividad pues le alejaba un poco de los demás problemas. Claro, estas no se iban y cuando termino sus obligaciones, este le seguían esperando, fieles para estar a su lado. Solo serían dos semanas, trataba de convencerse. No era tan malo, posiblemente tendría más oportunidades para acercarse a Will. Sin duda eso era lo único bueno.

...

Will se maldijo en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado bastante tarde al pequeño departamento en el barrio francés, conocido por ser una de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad por la gran cantidad de crímenes que se cometían; él sentía que solo estaban exagerado, habían muchos lugares peores y las rentas eran demasiado accesibles. Su pequeño juego de espionaje le había costado mucho tiempo perdido. Quitando lo negativo de todo, su padre todavía no había llegado del trabajo, o del bar donde era más seguro de donde se encontraba. Eso aliviaba un poco la tensión.

¿A quién engañaba? Las cosas no estaban bien, jamás lo fue desde hacía muchos años. Consideraba que la razón principal de que todo se fuera al carajo cuando su madre se fue. Para ser sincero no tenía muchos recuerdos sobre ella mujer, se había marchado cuando era muy pequeño, no obstante, aquellos pequeños fragmentos de su memoria le dictaban que esos tiempos eran mejores. O tal vez todo era un método de defensa, no estaba seguro. Sin importar cual fuera la verdad absoluta, su madre había huido, dejándolo con un padre que se ahogaba en alcohol y cambiaba de casa cada cierto tiempo y él, bueno solo era un solitario que solo se metía en problemas por su empatía.

¿Había hecho bien en seguir a Hannibal? Esa pregunta rondaba por sus pensamientos. Al parecer esa indiferencia que tenía por aquel chico por un año se desvaneció en un solo por una hora. Ese chico parecía de todo menos de alguien que se metía en peleas y mucho menos de alguien que ganara una. Quería saber de él, quien era realmente y que había ocasionado esa pelea.

Acosarlo no era una buena idea, razono su sencillo pero atinado sentido común, de hecho, era demasiado espeluznante, incluso para sus propios estándares. Al menos Hannibal no se había dado cuenta y tampoco iba a repetir aquel acoso. No era ningún estúpido.

Con calma se dedicó hacer la cena usando las gambas que hacía unos días pesco con su padre. Los mariscos eran más pequeños de lo de costumbre, cosa que no le sorprendió, las industrias que estaban cerca contaminaban el agua. Al menos todavía no eran tan tóxicos y se podían comer sin problemas; decidió cocinarlos secos.

Estando consciente de que su padre no llegaría temprano y si lo hacia lo más seguro era que fuera a plantarse enfrente del televisor con una cerveza a la mano comió primero, dejándole algo por si decidía comer después. Y si no, tendría el desayuno para el día siguiente, no lo iba a desperdiciar. Cuando termino se encerró en su habitación, sumiendo aún más en aquella soledad. Bueno, al menos había roto la rutina con el acoso, reconsidero un poco.

...

Si bien en el pasado Hannibal y Will eran unos completos extraños que tenían como único rasgo en común asistir a la misma escuela, todo cambio en tan solo una semana, de una forma tan sutil y secreta que solo ambos conocían y, aunque ellos lo tomaban como si fuera la cosa más natural, la verdad llegaba a ser un poco inquietante. Will no había cesado el acoso hacia Lecter a pesar a su casa, pensando ingenuamente que todavía seguía sin ser descubierto, incluso, guiado por una falsa sensación de seguridad había tomado la osadía de también seguir sus pasos durante clases – una acción menos arriesgada, tomando en cuenta que tomaban varias clase juntos y eso no lo hacía sospechoso, según él-.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que todo lo que pensaba de Hannibal antes solo eran prejuicios de su parte, ideas en base a estereotipos estúpidos que en realidad no existían. El joven Lituano a pesar de la gran popularidad que lo rodeaba, no portaba ninguna característica de las personas que tenían esa clase de posición – arrogante, abusiva, superficial y en resumen, un dolor de cabeza- . Era amable en realidad y aunque siempre estaba rodeado de personas, no parecía convivir con ella, en realidad, pareciendo más un espectador. Tampoco era un mártir a pesar de los comentarios soeces contra su persona calificándole de ser solo un estirado que aparentaba lo que no era; no hacía nada al respecto y eso le intrigaba ¿Qué demonios era él realmente? Eso solo le motivaba más a acosarlo y aunque quería dejarlo, ya no podía. Por supuesto, eso no lo demostraba abiertamente, incluso las veces que estuvieron en detención, trataba de evitarlo.

Una actitud que mantenía decepcionado a Hannibal. Claro, él podía tomar la iniciativa, pero justamente era algo que no le apetencia hacer; Si Will Graham quería hablar con él, entonces tenía que acercarse y hacerlo. Por lo mientras disfrutaría de aquel silencioso juego entre ambos, como le gustaba denominarlo. Nunca espero que acabara demasiado pronto.

Era domingo. Will había decidido darle una vuelta a la casa de Hannibal cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Si no tenía mala memoria, recordaba haberlo visto salir a esa hora pasear solo y posiblemente podría verlo de nuevo. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de Hannibal salió una chica japonesa. A ella ya la había conocido antes de que lo siguiera, su nombre era Chiyoh y vivía con Hannibal, lo que se preguntaba qué relación tenían. Parecía un chica pacifica, no obstante, aquella imagen se esfumo de su mente al ver su expresión totalmente sombría cuando se acercó a él cuando trataba de huir.

—No quiero verte otra vez merodeando a Hannibal de nuevo— la joven ni siquiera le había dejado la oportunidad de darle una tonta excusa de porque estaba ahí.

—Yo no sé de qué me hablas, solo estaba caminando— Chiyoh solo suspiro resignada, era demasiado obvio que no le creía.

—Me he dado cuenta que lo has estado siguiendo estos días, no sé qué piensas con hacer esto, pero será mejor para ti que no vuelvas hacerlo— se acercó a él y aunque era más baja de estatura logro intimarlo— ¿quedo claro?

— ¿Él está molesto conmigo?— pregunto, si ella lo sabía lo más seguro es que Hannibal también estaba enterado. Se sentía tan torpe en esos momentos.

—No, no le importa de hecho, pero a mí sí, me preocupa que usted le haga algo y me quiero asegurar que mis temores no sucederán— cualquiera pensaría que estaba siendo irracional, pero solo se encontraba preocupada por alguien de su familia porque un torpe acosador estaba siendo demasiado insistente. Realmente no la culpaba de nada, de haber tenido a alguien a proteger, lo más seguro es que actuaría igual.

—Lo siento, no volverá a suceder— las palabras salían automática de su boca en una especia de vomito verbal donde no tenía el control. Tal vez eso era una señal que debía parar, estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Sintiéndose más idiota de lo usual se fue.

Cuando Chiyoh le perdió de vista, decidió regresar encontrándose a Hannibal apoyado en la reja del portón de la entrada ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí? No tenía la más mínima idea y tampoco quería saberlo.

—Pensé que insistirá más— comento el rubio mirando a la dirección donde se había marchado Will. Ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta que le estaba escuchando todo este tiempo, no era tan interesante como había supuesto.

—No lo entiendo, Hannibal ¿Por qué has dejado que te acose todo este tiempo?— pregunto. Ella veía a Hannibal como un hermano y pensaba que el sentimiento era correspondido, no obstante, no lograba entender el porqué de la mayoría de sus acciones.

—Quería saber a qué llegaría— respondió.

— ¿Y te metas en otra pelea como antes?— señalo en reproche pero el solo negó en silencio.

—Will no es esa clase de persona— aseguro como si le conociera — no hablemos de esto ¿quieren entrar a jugar?— pregunto y ella entendía a que se refería. Irían a la sala, le vendaría los ojos para después quemar algo y hacer que ella identificara que era solo por el olor. No era lo más entretenido, pero en un domingo por la tarde, era mejor que nada.

—Eso estaría bien— accedió y entro a la casa con él.

Hannibal oculto lo mejor que pudo la gran decepción que sentía; estaba defraudado, pero al menos había acabado ese juego que en esos momentos ya lo tomaba como absurdo. Su extraña y silenciosa relación con Will Graham había llegado a su fin tan pronto como empezó. Realmente era una novedad que eso fuera una equivocación de su parte. Eso no había llegado a su fin, apenas iniciaba.

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos el próximo año (¿?) Es broma mis queridos lectores fantasmas y pocos lectores vivos, nos vemos pronto.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten del capitulo que prepare con amor desde del destierro de las vacaciones, les amo.

Will no dejo de pensar en lo que había sucedido el resto del domingo y parte del lunes; una parte decía que lo mejor en esos momentos era olvidar y suponer que nada había sucedido esa semana, la otra parte, le indicaba que no estaba mal y que en sí su único error era actuar tan confiado que lo habían descubierto, solo era curiosidad y no le hacía daño. Ninguna le parecía la indicaba, no quería seguir siendo un raro acosador, pero tampoco le quitaría importancia a algo tan delicado. Hablaría con Hannibal y se disculparía con él, después seguiría con su vida normal. 

Solo había un pequeño problema y es que no veía cuando podía hacerlo o, mejor dicho, se atrevía hacerlo. Ese día Hannibal parecía particularmente solo, con excepción del descanso donde estuvo acompañado de Chiyoh; tenía que admitirse que en realidad si tenía posibilidades de acercarse y hablarle como una persona normal por primera vez en su vida, pero no tenía el valor. El carajo con eso. 

Se planteó que le hablaría después de clases, cuando estuvieran en detención solos, con la intimidad necesaria para hablar con él y después no volver hacerlo; en esos momentos le parecía razonable y justo. Fue paciente cuando las clases terminaron y cuando todos abandonaron el salón incluido Hannibal él salió yendo con un paso lento y pesado a esa aula donde estaban destinados todos los castigados a malgastar una hora de sus malgastadas vidas.

Para su gran desilusión, el lugar no estaba tan solitario como había considerado siendo el primer día de la semana. En la parte de atrás del aula, se encontraban otros chicos que no podía clasificarlos más que un estereotipo de bravucón que hablaban entre sí, despreocupados. Ajeno a todo eso, Hannibal estaba en los primeros asientos, dibujando algo en una libreta; realmente no encajaba en esa escena y tuvo dudas que si el encajaba o era igual que él. Tomo un respiro y tomando confianza que no tenía se acercó al chico plantando su mano en el dibujo para llamar su atención. 

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?— pregunto en un tono indiferente, demasiado diferente a como le hablo la semana pasada cuando intento entablar una conversación con él. Se sintió mal por ignorarlo en aquella ocasión. 

—Yo— en esos momentos la seguridad se fue de inmediato, esto era demasiado tonto, incluso para él ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Lamento seguirte a escondidas? — Lo que paso ayer ¿lo sabes?— eso era ambiguo, pero al parecer funciono al ver una leve reacción en el rostro del otro chico. 

—Se lo que estabas haciendo Will, pero no tengo ningún problema con eso— aquellas palabras le calaron como agua helada — ¿algo más?  
— ¿Cómo que no tienes ningún problema con eso? Yo no hice bien, es raro ¿no lo crees? — negó confundido, si sabía que lo acechaba debió hacer algo al respecto, estar indignado— tu eres raro— señalo. 

—Yo no te estuve siguiendo a escondidas, por lo que no estás en posición de calificarme como raro— comento entrecerrando sus ojos— pero agradezco hablan bien de ti y…

— ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?— interrumpió al joven Lecter que frunció el ceño por aquel acto grosero — claro, si tú quieres— corrigió más para sí mismo, sin saber porque había hecho esa pregunta. Se suponía que se alejaría, no pensar en hablar con él de nuevo. 

Hannibal parecía meditar aquella pregunta, cuando escucho pasos por el pasillo que se acercaban ahí; a su vez la plática escandalosa que estaba detrás de ellos se detuvo. Ambos voltearon para ver al profesor que les miraba intrigado. 

—Graham ¿Qué hace usted aquí? — pregunto pero antes de que pudiera contestar el hombre prosiguió— su castigo termino, vete a casa. 

— ¿En serio?— pregunto sintiendo las mejillas calientes debido a la vergüenza que estaba pasando. La situación no pudo haber sido mejor cuando escucho la leve risa del otro chico que reprimió de inmediato ¿se estaba burlando de él?

El enojo supero a le pena y queriendo pensar que aún conservaba algo de dignidad, se fue de ahí. Hannibal quiso irse con él pero recordaba que aún tenía que cumplir con esa penitencia que él más que nada sabía que no se merecía. Tal vez si le daría oportunidad a ese muchacho con mal genio. Sería interesante. 

…

Su cita con Bedelia Du Murier estaba prevista para la siguiente semana, no obstante, no le sorprendió al ver a la joven psiquiatra esperándolo en la casa esa misma casa tras salir de la escuela; su tío y Lady Murasaki seguían preocupados por aquel incidente y al parecer la mejor idea era buscar el consejo de alguien profesional. Se sintió un poco decepcionado por eso. 

No tenía nada en contra de ella, de hecho era todo lo contrario, desde que la había conocido hacía ya un año le parecía demasiado interesante, era una mujer bastante inteligente y elegante, pero en esos momentos no le gustaría que estuviera a su lado, quería estar solo. Claro, podía pasarse de largo y mantenerse encerrado, pero ella no merecía tal falta de descortesía así que sentó para quedar enfrente de ella en total silencio. Bedelia inicio la conversación como siempre. 

— ¿Cómo has estado, Hannibal?— pregunto viendo al chico que mantenía su típico rostro estoico y por un momento pensó que no hablaría, algo no tan atípico. 

—Bien— respondió al fin — aunque tengo la sospecha que usted no lo considera así ya que la han llamado para una sesión de emergencia. 

—Solo están preocupados por tu bienestar, Hannibal, después de todo son tu familia ¿Qué piensas de eso? 

— ¿Qué es lo que pienso al respecto de esto?— por un momento la rubia sintió que el chico parecía incómodo con esa pregunta — no tienes nada de malo que haya asimilado mi responsabilidad, realmente valoro lo que hacen por mí, pero no deberían— contesto. 

Bedelia tomo nota de eso pensando que pasa a tomar; ella no era ninguna incompetente, se había graduado en psiquiatría en John Hopkins con honores y pesar de estar en la práctica solo un par de años iba muy bien, pero había algo con ese adolescente que le hacía dudar en varias ocasiones. Hannibal le estaba ocultando algo bajo ese velo de calma, pero no estaba demasiado segura que era. 

—Me gustaría hablar de algo más si me lo permite— la voz del joven Lecter interrumpió sus cavilaciones. 

—Por supuesto, podemos hablar de lo que quieras.

—Hablé con alguien, por así decirlo— comento para sorpresa de su psiquiatra que si bien sabía que no era ningún anti social, jamás parecía demasiado entusiasmado por hablar de ese aspecto. Ahora era diferente, como si lo deseara; sintió curiosidad. 

—Supongo que lo conociste en detención ¿me equivoco?— el leve cabeceo del chico que le dio la razón por a la primera teoría que paso por su cabeza— no pensé que esa clase de personas fueran de tu agrado.

—Eso es demasiado prejuicioso, Dra. Du Murier— tomo un respiro — debo de admitir que de hecho lo conozco desde antes pero es la primera vez que se ha acercado hablar conmigo. Es demasiado tímido y no es como los otros chicos que buscan problemas.

—Al parecer te agrada— señalo lo obvio — es importante que hagas amigos, Hannibal, siempre estás solo— Hannibal asintió de nuevo como única respuesta. 

Lo siguiente que paso fue lo que Hannibal consideraba cotidiano cada vez que la veía; ella le preguntaba sobre sus pesadillas a lo que negaría a hablar, sobre sus padres y su hermano, algo incluso peor. Y por supuesto hablar de las drogas que debía tomar debido a su depresión y ansiedad que el “tomaba” al pie de la letra. Tal vez si seguía mintiendo, lo tomarían como alguien normal y ella no tendría que venir. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. 

…

 

Martes por la mañana y como una rutina que no parecía querer desaparecer Will había llegado tarde al colegio, pero como todos los martes por las mañana la primera clase era artes, por lo que no se sentía presionado como los demás días, le señorita Swan podía ser demasiado indulgente, después de todo “los chicos eran chicos” y él realmente se lo agradecía mucho, los demás profesores no eran así. 

Por supuesto, no todo le iba bien de forma consecutiva y que al ver que el único asiento que había en el salón era al lado de Hannibal considero que dejar la cama era una mala idea. Bien, no podía simplemente huir, por lo que paso como si nada. Después de todo, suponía que Hannibal no quería hablar con él y la idea de conocerse mejor solo fue un vomito verbal que soltó ayer y ahí se quedó. 

La profesora les indico que dibujaran, un tema libre por lo que los estudiantes se relajaron esta hora, como era una costumbre. Will, al igual del resto se enfocó en dibujar lo que más le gustaba en esos momentos, y eso para él eran los perros. 

Siempre considero como una ironía su amor por los caninos y no tener a ninguno como mascota; no, no era ninguna hipocresía de su parte, él más que nadie adoptaría perros, pero los contantes viajes con sus padres le imposibilitaban eso y realmente la idea de tener un perro solo para abandonarlo a su suerte le parecía demasiado cruel. Un perro callejero sin duda sería un buen tema para dibujar. 

Bien, al menos tendría uno en papel, trato de bromear consigo mismo, enfocándose en su dibujo, que, aunque no era algo profesional, era decente, ignorando en su compañero que de vez en cuando se le quedaba mirando, hasta que termino satisfecho y por fin se irguió en su asiento para ver apenas el trabajo de su compañero. 

—Tu…— apenas murmuro viendo el gran danés dibujado en la libreta de dibujo de Hannibal. Era perfecto y no había ninguna otra palabra para describir más ¿Quién era ese chico? — parece que me has copiado—comento con fastidio.

—Podría decir lo mismo, pero me inspiraste— conto para sorpresa del castaño ¿Cómo ese chico no se molestaba con lo que le decía o hacia? — noté tu emoción por dibujar y me sentí contagiado por eso. Además he estado pensado en lo que dijiste ayer, creo que podemos empezar bien— se levantó de su asiento para sonreír un poco — ¿vamos a entregar el trabajo?— pregunto a lo que asintió. 

Ambos sacaron buenas notas, sin embargo, él único que había recibido elogios era el joven Lecter que negó aquello. Will no dijo nada y se fue asiento solo para sentirse aliviado tras escuchar la campana que anunciaba el cambio de clases. No tardó mucho en recoger sus cosas para ser detenido.

—Te lo regalo— le tendió el dibujo a lo que Will lo tomo en sus manos. Era una lástima que la calificación opacara su trabajo, pero aun así seguía siendo hermoso— espero que sea de tu agrado. 

—Gracias— lo doblo para guardarlo en su mochila sin darse cuenta como Hannibal hacia una mueca por eso— yo ¿podemos vernos en la salida? Cuando tú salgas, claro.

— ¿Esperaras por mí?— su voz sonaba escéptica y parecía molesto por algo. Decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Sí, para conocernos mejor y esas cosas que uno hace cuando quiere ser amigo de alguien — comento. Realmente él no sabía de esas cosas. 

—Eso estaría bien— se alejó un poco para recoger sus cosas también— nos vemos después, no quiero ser yo quien cause que te retrases también en tu siguiente clase— se despidió para salir del aula casi vacía dejando a Will solo, considerando que si realmente esa era una buena idea o no ¿Qué más daba?

Continuara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden, los rw son gratis :D y los kudos valiosos, regalalos, bye


	4. Chapter 4

“No deberías estar aquí” Ese era el pensamiento recurrente en la mente de Will Graham en los últimos cuarenta minutos estando en la entrada solitaria del colegio, esperando a Hannibal que seguía adentro. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. 

¿Qué le estaba pasando? suspiró mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los jardines que hacían como decoración al pórtico del colegio, viendo la tranquila monotonía con la que estaba pasando la vida y , tratando de alguna manera, de darle sentido a todo eso. No encontro nada más que su amarga frustración que lo hizo sentir más mal y con ansias de irse. Sus pies no se movieron en lo absoluto. 

Tal vez sólo estaba enloqueciendo; por supuesto, aquella idea era absurda, pero la situación en la que se estaba envolviendo ameritaba ese tipo de resultados; no podía quejarse. 

 

—Will ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas que le hizo levantarse de golpe, con una expresión en su rostro que se asimilaba a la de una persona próxima a sufrir un infarto. 

—¿Tú que haces aqui? —respondió con otra pregunta con la voz ahogada. Por un momento pensó que ni siquiera lo lograria. 

—Creo que yo debería preguntar eso —comentó antes de proseguir —, los dos chicos que estaban en detención acaban de discutir a tal punto de llegar a los puños y a mi me han dejado salir un poco más temprano ya que no participaba en el altercado. Bien, ahora que he respondido a tu pregunta ¿tú que haces aqui? —preguntó, esperando una excusa. 

—Te estaba esperando —soltó de la nada, para arrepentirse poco después. 

—No pasa nada —negó—, de hecho, me parece curioso que hayas hecho eso por mi, pero es agradable, no puedo negarlo. 

—Bueno, creo que no debería ser una novedad —sonrió sarcástico y Will sintió esos deseos de borrarla. 

—No realmente, sólo que había considerado que estabas molesto conmigo. 

—Pues parece que no es así —se encogió de hombros—, supongo que debería irme }, esto se está volviendo algo incómodo —seguía escupiendo palabras de una forma en la que no podía evitar sentir como un verdadero estúpido. Suponía que era mejor que nada. 

—No tienes que hacer esto —negó Hannibal llamando la atención del otro chico, que esperaba escucharle más —, bueno, has esperado por mi creo podríamos hacer algo que valdría la pena.

Will no le contestó de inmediato no porque no quisiera, no podía encontrar palabras para aquella situación. Claro, podía simplemente negarse, irse tranquilamente a su casa y figurar que eso jamás ocurrió. Se quedó y sólo asintió como única respuesta. Hannibal sonrió de una manera que él no había descubierto hasta entonces. 

…  
Si había algo que compartían los dos eran en la poca frecuencia en la que salían, por lo que esto resultó una novedad mientras buscaban algo para hacer en la tarde, como dos adolescentes normales que buscaban perder el tiempo en el ocio. Si tan sólo fueran normales. 

 

Sus propios pasos lo llevaron al Museo de Historia Natural que al ser un día entre semana parecía un lugar casi abandonado. No tardaron mucho en curiosear su interior, más como una búsqueda para no hablar entre sí que por otro motivo. 

O eso al menos duró un tiempo cuando Will no podía resistir mirar de vez en cuando al chico que se encontraba a su lado y aunque su naturaleza era de alguien no tan simpático y abierto a las relaciones interpersonales, debía de admitir que se estaba empezando a cansar del silencio que se estaba formando entre los dos. 

—Hannibal —habló al fin, luego de unos diez minutos de entrar. 

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el rubio. 

— ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? —preguntó, siendo franco con él. 

—Creo que hoy no tenemos muchas opciones para ir a algún sitio, pero si te incomoda, creo que podemos ir a otro sitio un poco más adecuado…

—¿Qué? No, yo no hablaba de eso —soltó un leve gruñido de fastidio —, sólo no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros dos. 

— Si quiero ser sincero, debo decir que estamos en las mismas condiciones —se encogió de hombros, en señal que aquello no le causaba demasiada importancia. Para Will, aquello era demasiado importante —. Me da curiosidad sobre qué sucederá ¿No te pasa a ti? 

“No” una parte profunda de su psique lanzó como un grito ahogado, pero él no movió sus labios para expresarla. Por supuesto, aquella era una respuesta racional ante una pregunta poco razonable y que no llegaba a nada. Ahora que notaba que Hannibal no era el cliché del niño bonito y snob que había llegado tanto a despreciar, quería saber más. Y si eso se daba sin tocar el tema del acoso de nuevo, mucho mejor. 

—Supongo que tienes razón —terminó diciendo —. Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, es algo deprimente. 

—Creo que sí —asintió —¿Quieres ir por un helado? —preguntó. 

— ¿Por qué no?

…

La primera idea que había tenido Hannibal sobre conseguir un helado había sido ir a una bonita heladería a unas seis cuadras del museo; si, estaba algo lejos y los precios no era realmente economicos por ponerlo en un termino mas suave, pero suponían un esfuerzo que lo valía. Pero las cosas no siempre salían como uno las deseaba y aunque el helado que vendían en el parque sólo se encontraba en una cuadra no era tan bueno, tampoco se podía quejar. 

—Supongo que deberíamos hablar de algo para variar un poco —. La voz de Will lo volvió a la realidad y se dió cuenta que de nuevo estaban ahí, existiendo uno al lado del otro a lo que le parecía exasperar. Decidió que continuara hablando—. Por ejemplo, puedes decirme porque no dijistes nada cuando...yo te seguía —su voz se pausó y Hannibal pareció meditar eso. 

—Creo que necesitaba ver que hacias —respondió —me gustaba de alguna manera que estuvieras a mi lado, por así decirlo. 

— ¿Y porque no hablastes directamente conmigo?

—Pensé que molestaba de algún modo y cómo no sabía el motivo de su desagrado consideré que la mejor opción que tenía era esperar a que tu lo hicieras primero. 

En ese momento, Will rió de una forma involuntaria, casi histérica al escuchar esa respuesta por lo que el joven Lecter sólo se limitó a verle extrañado por aquella repentina acción. Debió parecer un idiota. Un grandísimo idiota. 

—¿Realmente sólo era eso?

—Aunque no me molesta, me parecía entretenido como te escondías —admitió Hannibal con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro. Will sólo pensaba en esconderse en alguna parte —. Lo esperaba en realidad, me parecía….

—¿Curioso? ¿Patético?

—Interesante —corrigió dejando una nota molesta en su voz —, quería conocerte, eso es todo. 

—No creí que fuera la clase de persona que te interesaran —señaló, pensando en el fondo que no se creía una persona que le interesara a alguien más. 

—Y tú tampoco, pero aqui estamos —concluyó —, creo que deberíamos ser amigos. 

—No te convengo como amigo —sonrió irónico, sintiéndose en una escena cliché. Aunque si eso fuera, él sería quien hiciera una propuesta de amistad, o algo más. 

Pero ¿Qué clase de estupideces estabas pensando, Graham?

—A mi no me interesa eso —negó para levantarse y tirar la servilleta con restos de helado derretido al bota de la basura —. Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero temo que tengo que irme —se excusó —, pero tal vez mañana podríamos hacer algo más interesante. 

—Mañana no puedo, de hecho ya debería estar en mi casa —no tardó mucho en imitar los movimientos del otro muchacho —, tal vez el fin de semana podamos hacer algo. 

Hannibal asintió conforme con eso, aunque hubiera esperaba mañana después de clases. Sería para otra ocasión. 

—Nos vemos mañana, Will —se despidió estirando su mano que no tardó mucho en ser estrujada por Will. Era cálida y firme y aunque sudaba un poco, ese detalle no era algo de vital importancia. Se tardó un poco en soltarlo. 

— Adios —Will no hizo muchas ceremonias para irse; no tenía mucho tiempo para regresar a casa. 

El joven Lecter se quedó ahí viéndole irse hacer perderlo de vista y así seguir su propio camino. Ese retraso también le podía ocasionar problemas ya que por lo general no era de llegar tarde a casa luego del colegio; eso era demasiado grosero. Se detuvo en seco por eso ¿Estaba haciendo realmente eso? No era propio de él. 

Ya pensaría cómo solucionaría esos pequeños inconvenientes que podía tener esta acción, esperando el dia siguiente. Las cosas cambiarían, de eso estaba seguro. Lástima que algunas cosas no serían para bien. 

 

Continuara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento demasiado la demora, aunque a este punto creo que no debería importarme demasiado XD como sea, nos vemos

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, de nuevo me meto en otro desafío, desentendiendo como siempre mis proyectos, ja. Quise esta intentarlo con el fandom de Hannibal y como me toco doble vida + pasado trágico pues esto me salio :'v, vamos gritaba que debía hacer algo con nuestro querido Hannibal Lecter- a pesar de que fue narrado por Will- de hecho esto era parte de una historia que planeaba hacer, posiblemente haga algo mucho más largo, espero que sí. Espero que les haya agradado. Nos vemos pronto, tal vez en algo más extenso de esta historia ¿Por qué no?
> 
> Los quiero.


End file.
